Charity Auction
by Rainack
Summary: When Grissom talks Nick into participating in the annual charity auction for the department, he's not prepared for who gets the winning bid. Nick/Greg. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As usual, don't own 'em, just love 'em!

Well, I kinda got stuck on Time and Again, and this popped into my head as I was wracking my brain trying to figure out how to continue with that one, so I started this one. I'm pretty sure I know where this is going, so it'll be finished at some point.

If anyone has any suggestions or ideas for Time and Again, I'm all ears.

Charity Auction

Chapter 1

Slapping affectionately at Nick Stokes's hands, Catherine Willows laughed, "You asked me to fix your tie for you, Nicky, so stop pulling at it!"

Glaring good-naturedly back at Catherine, Nick sighed, "How did I let Gris talk me into this?"

Smiling fondly up at the Texan, Catherine replied, "Because you're a sucker for kids, Nicky! This auction will raise enough money to buy a tree – and plenty of presents to put under it – for that youth home, and you know it!" Giving Nick a reassuring squeeze on the arm, Catherine added, "And who knows, you may just get a date that'll change your life!"

Nick doubted that very seriously. No on in the LVPD knew he was gay – he'd come out to his family shortly before moving to Vegas, and look how that had turned out. For all intents and purposes, he'd been disowned. He was pretty sure the only reason his parents had shown up when he'd been abducted was to gloat. He'd heard what they'd told Grissom they could get for the ranch. Seriously! Twenty thousand dollars! That was a drop in the bucket of what that ranch was really worth. It was worth probably close to two or three times the ransom demand!

No, no one knew he was gay, and that was how it was going to stay, so he wouldn't be going on any life changing dates. The only reason he'd gone on any dates since he'd moved to Vegas was because the woman had asked, and he was too polite to say no. A few times that had even included him being too polite to say no to sex. Since that had nearly lead him to being arrested for the murder of Kristy Hopkins, he'd managed to get past that and politely decline if the subject of sex came up.

Leaning down, Nick placed a gentle kiss on Catherine's cheek. "Thanks for the help with the tie, Cath," he said, holding out his arm to her.

They were standing in front of the MGM Grand, the valet having just taken Nick's truck to park. The MGM Grand had generously donated one of their ballrooms for the Las Vegas Police Department's annual charity auction. Up for bid tonight were some of the police department's most eligible bachelors and bachelorettes, among them one CSI level three by the name of Nick Stokes.

It was the first week of December, and cold enough that Nick was glad for the thickness of the tuxedo he wore. Next to him, Catherine was wearing a shimmery gold dress that clung to her lithe dancer's body in all the right places, but did nothing to protect against the chill wind that was blowing.

Still harboring mixed feelings about the evening ahead, Nick propelled Catherine forward as soon as she slid her hand onto his arm. When the doorman opened the door for them, Nick ushered Catherine in ahead of him. If the outside of the MGM had been flashy, the lobby was even worse, reminding Nick of why he generally steered clear of the major casinos on or off the Strip. About the only time he tended to step foot in these places was if he had a crime scene to process.

No words were exchanged between the two, as they wound their way through the slot machines and table games. Even if they'd had anything to say, the noise of the machines and people would have made it nearly impossible to hear each other, without raising their voices. They didn't encounter anyone they knew, though that didn't mean there weren't people they knew in the casino at this time. The size of the place virtually guaranteed that at any given time there might be several people who knew each other in the building, but they would completely miss each other in the crowd of people and machines.

Upon reaching the ballroom, they checked in and surveyed the place. Half of the room was set up with tables, as the evening was starting out with a catered dinner. The other half of the room was set up as a dance floor with a stage outfitted for a live band. There was a smaller stage set up at the banquette end of the room. It held a podium, and Nick assumed this was where the auction would be taking place.

They were just early enough that only a few other people had arrived. As they began to wind there way between tables, Nick looked around at the others who were already there, looking for any familiar faces. Other than Catherine and himself, he wasn't sure if any of the other crime lab employees would be attending.

"Nick! Catherine! Hey! Over here!" Greg Sanders's voice cut into Nick's musings, making him swing his head toward the other man's voice.

Greg was sitting at a table towards the middle of the room, and he must have hit the casino bar because he had a beer bottle sitting on the table in front of him. Not going up on the auction block, he wasn't dressed as extravagantly as Nick, though he still looked elegant in a dress shirt, sport coat, and dress pants. For once, his blond highlighted brown hair was slicked down, instead of sticking up in all directions.

Slapping Greg good-naturedly on the shoulder, Nick said, "I didn't know you could get your hair to do that, G!"

Greg, his cheeks turning ever so slightly pink, his smile widening, replied, "Believe it or not, Nick, I do know how to make my hair behave. I just don't usually choose to."

"It looks good on you, Greg," Catherine said, as she followed Nick.

Pulling out a chair next to Greg, Nick helped Catherine into it, then took a seat next to her.

Taking a swallow of his beer, Greg eyed Nick over the bottle. "You're looking pretty spiffed up tonight yourself, Nick."

Laughing at Nick, as she batted his hand away from his bow tie again, Catherine told Greg, "He let Gris talk him into going up on the block tonight."

Raising an eyebrow in apparent surprise, Greg said, "Really!"

Nick couldn't help but notice the bidder's card on the table in front of Greg. "I see you're planning on placing a bid or two tonight."

The earlier rosy color returned to Greg's cheeks, "I've had my eye on one of the dates up for auction tonight for a while now. Thought I'd place a bid. Who knows, I might get lucky, right?"

As they'd been talking, more people had entered the ballroom, and the tables were beginning to fill up.

"Guys," the familiar voice behind them had all three turning to greet Gil Grissom, the graveyard shift's supervisor.

"Gil," Catherine greeted, while both Greg and Nick said, "Gris."

As he sat, he fiddled with the tie of his own tuxedo.

Sighing, Catherine gracefully rose from her seat and walked around to Grissom. "Here, let me. I've already taken care of one bow tie tonight, another won't be my undoing."

"Thank you, Cath. You know how I detest these things," Grissom said, standing back up, so Catherine wouldn't have to bend over or kneel down. As always, his graying hair and beard were impeccably groomed.

With a raised brow, Greg said, "Are you going up on the block tonight, boss?"

"Thank goodness, no. But I am a supervisor, so the tux is a requirement." As he resumed his seat, Grissom glanced over at Nick and said, "You're looking very nice tonight, Nick. I think you're going to raise a lot of money for the charity, as well as making a lucky young lady very happy."

As he lowered his head in embarrassment, Nick caught a quickly hidden flash of emotion from Greg. If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought it was jealousy. While the younger man flirted with everyone, he'd never given Nick any reason to think he might be gay or even bi. And while Nick had good-naturedly flirted in return, he never let himself think anything could ever happen between the two of them. He acknowledged to himself that Greg was incredibly cute, and had a nice ass, but that was as far as he'd ever let himself go. So, no, he had not just seen jealousy flash across the other CSIs face.

Servers were now beginning to distribute pitchers of ice water and iced tea, as well as carafes of coffee to the tables. As Nick poured himself a glass of ice water, he said, "Are Sara or 'Rick coming tonight?"

"They both volunteered to work tonight so everyone else could be here," Grissom responded, as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

In a way, this was a bit of a relief to Nick, as his best friend, Warrick Brown, would probably rib him over Grissom roping him into volunteering to be auctioned off. The two had been friends long enough that Nick was pretty sure 'Rick suspected his sexual orientation, but the other man had never asked, leading Nick to decide that 'Rick figured he'd go to him when he was ready.

The room was really starting to fill up, and the noise level had risen from a low buzz to a low roar. Glancing at his watch, Nick saw that it was already a few minutes past eight. He hoped dinner would be served soon. Most people found the schedule he kept odd. Working the graveyard shift meant he had to sleep during the day – a time when most people were awake and working – so he tended to sleep from about one or two p.m. until about nine p.m. He used the time right after he got off of work for unwinding, and taking care of anything that had to be done during "normal" business hours. So he was actually up a bit earlier than usual, and he hadn't eaten anything yet, and his stomach was protesting this fact.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please..." At the sound of Sheriff Rory Atwater's voice silence began to spread through the ballroom like a tidal wave, as all eyes turned toward the stage nearest the dining area.

"Good evening, and welcome to the Las Vegas Police Department's annual charity auction. As you know, each year the department chooses a different charity to contribute to. This year, we've chosen St. Michael's Youth House, a group home for abused teens. The auction will begin right after dinner, with dancing to follow. Let's get this shindig started!"

There was a round of applause for the sheriff's short speech, and the servers began to distribute plates of food.

During dinner, the group did their best to steer clear of shop talk, turning the conversation to recent movies watched or books read, instead. Nick had been in the middle of saying something about a book he'd recently read, when he caught Greg staring at him with a look of such open desire that it caused Nick to just stop in the middle of his sentence.

"Nick?" Catherine asked, glancing from Nick to Greg – who quickly lowered his eyes to his plate – then back to Nick.

Shaking his head, Nick gave out a laugh that he hoped didn't sound as nervous as he felt, "What I was going to say just deserted me." He felt sure that Catherine and Grissom should be able to hear the pounding of his heart, even above the sounds of silverware clinking on plates, and conversations going on around them.

Having known Greg for years, Nick couldn't figure out why he would suddenly react this way to the younger man. And all just from two looks, the first of which, he wasn't even sure he'd seen. Willing his racing heart to slow, Nick decided he had to have imagined the whole thing. Greg was going to be bidding on one of the female officers who'd volunteered to be auctioned off. His own reaction had to just be his own nerves.

Twenty minutes later, the auctioneer announcing, "All bachelors and bachelorettes, please report to the stage," had Nick swallowing a sudden lump in his throat. Standing, he threaded his way up to the stage, where the auctioneer lined everyone up according to the information papers he had about them. Nick ended up about half way through the line. There were an equal number of men and women before and after him, twenty people, including him.

The auctions proceeded fairly quickly. Since everyone present were law enforcement, the interval increases were twenty-five dollars. Everyone in front of Nick managed to raise between two hundred and five hundred dollars.

Now it was Nick's turn. Standing there on the stage, he felt as if every eye in the room were on him – which of course, they were. As the auctioneer read the information sheet Grissom had made Nick fill out, Nick felt his face grow hot. Then the bidding began. It soon became apparent that he was the most popular date by far, as the bids began to add up, approaching, then passing five hundred dollars, and still they didn't slow down. Finally, as the bids approached eight hundred dollars, bidders began to drop out, until there were only two women bidding on him.

A flash of movement from the table he'd been sitting at caught Nick's attention. As Greg's bidder card settled back to the table again, Nick realized what had happened. A quick look around told him that no one else seemed to notice who had momentarily held the winning bid. One of the two women dropped out, but the other outbid Greg. The auctioneer was just voicing, "Going twice," when Greg's bidder card flashed up again.

"Eight hundred fifty to bidder five thirty. Do I have eight hundred seventy-five?" The auctioneer glanced at the woman who had been winning only moments before. She was glaring at Greg, a defeated look on her face.

"Going once," the auctioneer finally said, quicky followed by, "Going twice." He continued to look around. Finally, "Sold to bidder five thirty for eight hundred fifty dollars!"

Nick looked around, waiting for the inevitable reaction from the audience, as Greg stood. There was a smattering of polite applause, the same as for each winning bidder before Greg, but that was it. Nick wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this non-reaction.

Moving off the stage, Nick headed for the nearest door. He hadn't felt this sense of claustrophobia in a long time, but suddenly the walls seemed to be closing in on him, as Greg's words came back to him from their earlier conversation. _"I've had my eye on one of the dates up for auction tonight for a while now."_ Greg's voice echoed in his head. For some reason, the thought that Greg'd had his eye on Nick for some time floored him.

"Nicky!" Catherine's voice coming from the ballroom doorway caused Nick to slow. He was almost to the casino floor, headed towards the front of the MGM. Being the gentleman he was, Nick stopped and let Catherine catch up with him, before moving into the crowd of people.

Catherine put her hand in the crook of Nick's elbow, silently following him from the crowded casino.

While they waited for the valet to bring Nick's truck around, Catherine turned Nick to face her. His brown eyes pleaded with her not to start a scene here.

When the valet drove up with Nick's Chevy Silverado, Catherine pressed a five dollar tip into the man's hand, then told Nick, "Get in," before climbing into the driver's side without asking Nick's permission.

Stunned, Nick did as he was told.

The drive back to the crime lab, where Catherine had left her car parked earlier, was made in silence. Nick was moving past his shock at what Greg had done, and was now heading towards pissed off. He'd kept his private life private for so long, now he was sure Greg had somehow managed to out him to the entire police force.

"Nicky?" the questioning tone of Catherine's voice brought Nick back to himself with a start.

Looking around, he saw that Catherine had pulled his truck into the space next to her car in the parking garage of the lab. She had twisted around in the driver's seat, so she was facing him.

Reaching forward tentatively, Catherine rested her right hand lightly on his forearm. "I'm sorry."

Nick jerked his head up, eyes going to Catherine's face. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"You're pissed. I really didn't think you'd react this way." Catherine sighed, "Be mad at me, not Greg. I pushed him to bid on you."

"What! Why?" the anger in his deep brown eyes was now obviously directed at Catherine. "Why would you do that?"

"He's been mooning after you for years, Nicky. So convinced you were straight that he very carefully hid his feelings away from you."

Jerking back as though he'd been slapped, Nick stammered, "What... How did you..."

"How'd I figure it out? Oh, come on, Nicky! I'm a CSI at one of the best damned crime labs in the country!" Folding her hands in her lap and gazing at them sadly, Catherine said, "Your parents had no right to do that to you! But you should know, Vegas is different. No one here is going to judge you."

A small, "Hmph!" escaped Nick's throat. He wasn't sure what she knew about his parents, but he really didn't want to know, either.

"Do you plan to spend the rest of your life alone?" it was asked so quietly Nick had to strain to hear. "He wants you, Nick. He understands the weird hours, the job, the toll it takes." Catherine looked up, meeting Nick's gaze, eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Just go on the one date with him. Don't take this chance for granted. Please!"

"Cath..." Nick cut off whatever he'd been about to say. Instead, he said, "Fine!" nearly choking on the word.

Leaning across the center console, Catherine placed a kiss on Nick's cheek, her eyes blazing brightly in happiness.

Nick said nothing further, as Catherine pulled back and opened the door to get out of the truck. He got out, escorted her to the driver's side of her car, and helped her get in, before going and getting in the driver's side of his own truck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nick's quick look around the banquette tables hadn't gone unnoticed by Greg. His heart fell, and he nearly didn't raise his bid. Catherine's encouraging and reassuring look was the only reason he did.

The auctioneers cry of, "Sold to bidder five thirty for eight hundred fifty dollars!" and Nick's nearly panicked look around the room made Greg's stomach roll. What had he done?

Gathering his feelings and tamping them firmly down – as he'd become so adept at doing over the past few years – Greg stood and began to thread his way to the table to the side of the stage so he could make his payment. He watched Nick's retreating back, as the older man headed quickly off the stage and to the exit. Feeling sure he'd ruined their friendship, Greg continued walking numbly to the payment table.

A hand on his arm momentarily stopped him, and he turned to find Catherine at his side. The pain in his eyes must have been evident, because she laid the palm of her hand against his cheek.

Quietly, she said, "I'll go talk to him, Greg. It'll be okay."

He wanted to be mad at her. It had been her idea, after all. He'd been perfectly willing to continue hoping that some day Nick might come to him, on his own. But he'd allowed himself to be talked into taking matters into his own hands. "This is the perfect opportunity," Catherine had insisted.

For years, he'd thought Nick was straight. He'd reevaluated his conclusions regarding the other man shortly after Nick had been rescued from the plexiglass coffin. Greg had seen the way Judge Stokes had eyed every man at the lab. That considering look homophobic men gave other men, when they knew there was at least one gay man there. Since Judge Stokes didn't know anyone else at the lab, Greg had come to the conclusion that the judge was giving that look because of Nick.

Giving Catherine a small nod, Greg pulled away from her, continuing on his journey to the payment table, reaching into the inside pocket of his sport coat for his checkbook. It wasn't until he was holding the pen, prepared to write out the check, that he realized his hands were shaking. They hadn't shaken this bad in years, since shortly after the lab explosion. He ruined two checks, before he was able to fill out the third one at least halfway legibly.

Handing the woman the check with a wane smile, Greg turned and nearly ran out the same door Nick had escaped through just minutes before.

He was sitting at the casino bar, nursing another beer, when his cell phone beeped signaling a text message. Dread settling in his stomach, turning the beer and earlier dinner sour, he flipped the phone open. Catherine's message read, "Give him an hour or so, then go talk to him."

Not trusting his hands to be able to send a reply, Greg closed the phone and slipped it back in his pocket. He left his half full beer bottle and headed out to the parking garage to get his car. The trip to Nick's would take about thirty minutes, then he could kill some time trying to figure out exactly what to say to the older man, to try to salvage what he could of their friendship.

He wasn't exactly sure how long he sat out front of Nick's house, trying to decide what to say, but now he was standing at Nick's door. Trying to look at ease, he was leaning against a support pole, hands thrust deeply in his pockets. His eyes had found a fascinating spot on the top step to stare at, while he waited for Nick to answer the door.

~~~CSI~~~

He'd been home for perhaps an hour when there was a knock at the door. Shuffling barefooted to the entryway, he looked through the peep hole and wished he could melt through the floor.

Greg was leaning casually against one of the awning support poles, hands shoved into the pockets of his slacks.

Cursing himself for not putting on a shirt when he'd changed into the sweat pants he was wearing, Nick unlocked the door and pulled it open. His heart rate had climbed steadily in the last several seconds, and he felt sure Greg could hear it, or even see it pounding through his chest.

Looking up from the spot on the front stoop he'd been staring at, Greg let a small, nervous smile flit across his face.

Nick hadn't moved to let Greg in, and was just standing there, staring at the younger man.

"Can I come in? I'd like to talk." The nervous smile was replaced by one of dismay. "I..." he began.

Before Greg could finish whatever he'd been about to say, Nick stepped aside, mumbling, "Come in."

Hands still shoved in his pockets, Greg entered Nick's house, following the familiar route to the living room. Once Nick had closed the door, he trailed after the younger man, keeping a pronounced distance between them.

Curling a leg underneath him as he sat on the end of the couch, Greg finally pulled his hands from his pockets. Nick couldn't miss the fact that they were shaking, and knew it was out of nervousness and fear of his reaction. He suddenly hated himself for making the younger man feel that way.

Avoiding the couch, Nick eased his frame into the recliner that sat perpendicular to the sofa. He watched as one of Greg's shaking hands ran through his slicked down hair, unintentionally making it look more like it usually did, sticking up in all directions. Greg's gaze was locked on something on Nick's coffee table, and it took Nick a moment to realize it was a framed photo of the team, taken around the time Greg had made CSI level one.

Not sure what he was going to say until he'd opened his mouth and was speaking, Nick was shocked at what he heard himself saying, "I came out to my parents the year I moved out here. It wasn't pretty."

Eyes moving from the photo to Nick's face, Greg said, "I kind of gathered that. When your parents were here, while we were looking for you, your dad eyed every man in the lab as though he were trying to decide which one you were screwing, or if you were screwing all of us." Face turning a brilliant crimson, Greg dropped his gaze to his hands in his lap. "I... I'm sorry about tonight. I don't think anyone suspects you're gay. If you really don't want to, we can call the whole thing off. I'll let the department keep the money for the kids, though."

A small voice in the back of his head goaded Nick, _Are you really going to spend your life alone?_ it sounded suspiciously like Catherine's.

Surprising himself further, Nick said, "Do we really have to go out, or could I cook you dinner?"

Greg's head snapped up, eyes locking on Nick's for confirmation of what his ears were telling him he'd heard. "I'd like that," he replied, a smile spreading across his face once more.

"You work tomorrow night?" Nick asked, wondering exactly what he was getting himself into, but thinking that maybe it was time to stop hiding. His heart was racing again.

"No. You?" Greg replied.

Shaking his head, Nick said, "Why don't you come over around midnight? I'll fix us dinner, then we can watch a movie, or play some video games."

Eyes wide at the prospect of spending the next evening with Nick, Greg said, "That would be great!"

"How does chicken sound?" Nick asked, already planning out their meal.

"Chicken's my favorite," Greg replied.

His hand going to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously, Nick said, "You want to stick around and play some video games for a while?"

Heat crept up his neck to his face, as Nick realized Greg's dazed expression was due to the fact that Nick was still shirtless, and his chest and arm muscles were bunching and flexing under his skin as he rubbed his neck. Forcing his hand down to the arm of the chair, Nick watched as Greg's tongue peeked out from between his lips, darting across them as he eyed Nick's muscular torso.

"Greg? Did you hear what I said?" Nick asked nervously, deciding if the younger man took him up on his offer he'd go in and grab a shirt before they started in with the video games.

"Hmm?" even Greg's voice sounded dazed, as he finally dragged his gaze back to Nick's. "Video games sound like fun."

"Okay," Nick dragged the word out a bit, then said, "Why don't you choose the game. I... I'll be right back."

When he returned from his bedroom a moment later, an old A&M T-shirt sitting snugly across his torso, Nick was almost positive he heard a disappointed sigh from Greg when the younger man noticed he'd donned a shirt. He settled on the couch, a few feet from Greg, scooping up the controller that sat on the coffee table in front of him.

Greg had chosen a racing game, and they were both soon engrossed in trying to outdrive each other.

Taking a turn too fast, Nick's car crashed into a wall. Growling under his breath, he tried to get the car moving again, only to continue bumping into the wall.

Laughing, Greg said, "Sure glad you don't drive like that in real life, Nicky!" Even while laughing, he was having no problems steering his car and keeping it on the road.

Scooting closer to Greg, Nick deliberately threw his elbow out, catching the younger man a glancing blow across the ribs. The contact sent sparks up Nick's spine, something he was sure had never happened before.

While Nick and Greg weren't as close as friends as Nick and Warrick were, Greg had still spent quite a bit of time at Nick's place playing video games in the past. And this certainly wasn't the first time the two had gotten into a shoving contest in the middle of a game.

"Hey!" Greg exclaimed good-naturedly, pushing his shoulder into Nick's, causing Nick's car to bump into the wall yet again. Even through all the back and forth banter, Greg was maintaining control of his car.

Several hours slipped by this way, before Greg set his controller on the coffee table and stretched.

"I better get home. It's getting late."

Suddenly nervous again, Nick said, "Um, okay. Sure." He rose and followed Greg to the door, where the younger man turned back towards him.

The smile Greg gave him made Nick's stomach flip.

"Thanks! I had a lot of fun!" Greg's eyes shown with happiness, and Nick found his heart racing again. At this rate, he was going to have a heart attack, he was sure.

Reaching out a tentative hand, Nick placed it at Greg's elbow, allowed it to trail down to Greg's hand, which he squeezed briefly. "See you tonight," he murmured, as Greg opened the door.

"You bet," was Greg's response as he slipped out into the lightening day.

Closing and locking the door after Greg left, Nick sagged against it, drawing in a harsh breath. He couldn't believe the way he was reacting to this whole situation. It was like he was a school kid with his first crush again.

He'd known Greg for years. He'd watched the younger man go from overeager DNA technician to overeager CSI, from dancing wildly around the DNA lab to carefully picking his way through crime scenes. How had he never noticed this reaction to him before, or had he just not allowed himself to feel anything, having decided nothing could ever happen between them?

Not ready to label what he seemed to be feeling, Nick decided it had to be because the younger man wanted him. And now it wasn't just his heart that was reacting to Greg. The thought of Greg's long slender fingers touching Nick's skin made Nick's cock twitch, and a needy whimper escaped his lips.

It had been so incredibly long since he'd had sex. He found himself hoping something would develop between them. Using his hand to gain release just didn't give him the same satisfaction as having a warm, pliant body moving beneath him did. He began to wonder what it would feel like to kiss Greg, what it would feel like to have Greg's tongue teasing his nipples, or laving over his shaft.

These thoughts only served to send blood rushing to his groin. Pushing away from the door with a groan, Nick walked stiffly down the hall towards the bathroom. He had intended to take a shower anyway, before heading out to the grocery store for the ingredients he'd be needing for that night's dinner. Now, he needed that shower for an entirely different reason.

As steam began to fill the bathroom, Nick peeled off his T-shirt, then carefully released his straining cock from the tented material of his sweats. Brushing his fingers delicately along his length, he shuddered in delight at the sensation. He couldn't ever remember being this hard before.

Feeling a wet glide down his heated flesh, Nick glanced down and moaned. Pre-cum was gathered so heavily in the slit of his cock that some had begun to slide down his length. He prayed he'd be able to hold onto some self-control later that night, because otherwise, he might just launch himself at Greg the moment the younger man walked into his house. Having decided to go for it, Nick found himself nearly beyond reason with need for Greg.

Finally stepping into the shower, Nick let the hot water cascade down his body for a moment, before taking his shaft firmly in hand. Resting his other hand against the shower wall, Nick rested his head on his forearm. As his hand began to move over his cock, Nick closed his eyes and allowed himself to be carried away by images of himself buried to the hilt in Greg's ass. Without conscious thought, Nick's hips began to move, thrusting into his hand. With a shout that sounded suspiciously like the younger man's name, Nick came over the shower wall.

Half an hour later, feeling flush with anticipation, Nick locked up his house and headed to the grocery store.

~~~CSI~~~

Greg's hands were shaking for an entirely different reason, now. Excitement coursed through his system at the thought of the coming night. Nick was going to fix him dinner! He knew he didn't have any right to even hope anything else would happen, but that's exactly what he did.

Too keyed up to sit still, Greg was pacing his living room, cell phone clutched in his hand as he tried to will the shaking away so he could text Catherine and let her know what had happened.

He clenched and unclenched his hand a few times, trying to get the shaking to cease, but it didn't let up. Deciding to call instead, he glanced at the clock and briefly hoped he wouldn't be waking Catherine up before scrolling down to her number in his phone.

As it turned out, he needn't have worried. The instant the connection was made, Catherine said, "Greg! It's been hours, why didn't you call earlier?"

"Sorry. Nick asked me to stay and play some video games," was Greg's sheepish response.

"So, what happened? It most not have been all bad, if he asked you to play video games with him."

"He's fixing me dinner tonight, Cath!"

Catherine's squeal of delight nearly burst Greg's eardrum. "Oh, Greg, I told you it would be okay!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The aroma of the chicken cooking in the rotisserie permeated the house as Nick rushed through last minute household chores before Greg's arrival. All the food was prepared, ready for dishing up, except for the chicken, which should be ready about the time Greg got there. The lemon and herb injected chicken would prove to be moist and succulent, the homemade mashed potatoes perfectly fluffy, the chicken gravy smooth, not lumpy. Nick was confident that Greg would enjoy the dinner he'd put all of his heart into making.

Taking one last hasty look around, Nick decided the house couldn't get any cleaner than it was, and rushed to his room to quickly shower and dress. He'd just finished when the knock came on the front door. Deciding against shoes, since they weren't going out, Nick padded barefoot to let Greg in.

When he opened the door, he found Greg standing much as he had been the night before, leaning against the support pole, hands shoved deeply in his pockets. He was dressed more casually, though. Blue jeans so dark a blue they were nearly black, and a white polo shirt, the top button undone. His usually gel spiked hair was missing the gel, and only had a disheveled appearance, instead of being truly spiked.

The smile and the way the younger man was eyeing him told Nick all he needed to know about Greg's thoughts on his own choice of dress. He'd donned a pair of brown slacks and a tan button up shirt that hugged his muscles in all the right places.

"Hi," Greg said shyly. His cheeks turned pink as Nick stared at him with open desire.

"Hey," Nick replied, stepping aside to let Greg come in. "You can kick off your shoes, if you want. Dinner's almost ready, just waiting on the chicken to finish up."

A beeping from the direction of the kitchen signaled that the chicken was done. Even though he'd been anticipating it, Nick still jumped at the sound, since he'd been staring at Greg's ass, as the younger man bent over to remove his shoes.

Clearing his throat, Nick said, "There's the chicken now. Come on in the kitchen, when you're done."

"K," was Greg's response, as he untied his shoes.

Doing his best to concentrate on what he was doing so he wouldn't burn himself, Nick took the chicken out of the rotisserie and set it up on a plate to cut. While he did manage to avoid burning or otherwise harming himself, he wasn't able to concentrate fully on his task. He could feel Greg's eyes on him, as the younger man came into the kitchen.

The deep breath he heard Greg take was the only reason he didn't jump when the other man said, "That smells really good, Nicky."

Beaming a smile over at Greg, as he began to carve the chicken, Nick said, "It's lemon and herb injected. Makes it really moist." Setting the knife and fork aside when he was done, Nick motioned to the plates on the table. "Go ahead and start dishing up, while I get the salads out of the fridge."

Several minutes later, their plates laden down with chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, green salad, and fruit salad, they both began to eat.

The way Greg's eyes closed, and the look of pure bliss on his face, as he chewed the first bite of chicken told Nick exactly what Greg thought of his cooking, but just to be sure, he said, "Like it?"

His mouth full, Greg held up a hand to signal, "Give me a minute." Once he had swallowed enough to talk, he said, "This is great, Nicky! You're a fantastic cook!"

A sad look clouded Nick's face, as he said, "My mom taught all us kids how to cook when we were young."

Setting his fork aside, Greg reached across the table and tentatively touched the back of Nick's hand with his fingertips. When Nick didn't pull away, he gently clasped Nick's hand. "I know it's not my fault, and I know it won't change what they did to you, but I'm sorry."

Interlacing his fingers with Greg's, Nick ran his thumb over Greg's, drawing a startled look from him. Nick knew that after the way he'd reacted the night before, Greg hadn't been expecting this reaction tonight.

"I'm tired of letting my family's feelings and beliefs dictate my life," Nick said softly, taking another bite of chicken. He gently pulled his hand free of Greg's, so the other man could continue eating, as well.

They ate in companionable silence for several more minutes.

"A movie, or video games?" Nick asked, as he began clearing the table once they'd finished eating.

Greg, his own dirty dishes in hand, moved up beside Nick at the sink. Looking up at Nick from beneath his lashes, he said, "If we watch a movie, would we be able to cuddle?"

Eyes smoldering as they met Greg's, Nick had to restrain himself from screaming, "We can do so much more than that, if you want!" and said instead, "I'd like that." Bringing a hesitant hand up, Nick stroked a finger down Greg's cheek. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach flipped when Greg's eyes closed and he pressed his cheek into the touch.

He only pulled his hand away because the water was nearing the top of the sink, and he didn't want it to overflow.

With a sigh, Greg opened his eyes, meeting Nick's gaze again.

Noting the dilated pupils and sudden flush on Greg's face, Nick figured they probably wouldn't get very far into a movie, but said anyway, "Why don't you go pick something out, while I wash these dishes. You know where the DVDs are. Pay-per-view starts on channel five hundred, if you want to see something newer."

As Greg moved away, Nick shifted his stance slightly, angling his lower body away from the younger man to hide how painfully hard he'd become.

By the time he'd finished up the dishes, Nick managed to get his problem under control.

In the living room, he found Greg sprawled out on the couch, his legs hanging over the arm rest and bouncing up and down with nervous energy. The TV and home theater system were on, a movie menu up on the fifty-eight inch screen.

"Star Wars: Episode II, G?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow. He'd never pegged the younger man as a Star Wars fan.

Tipping his head back to watch Nick, upside down, as he rounded the couch, a smile playing over his features, Greg said, "It's got it all, action, adventure, romance."

Laughing, Nick sat down on the couch and swung his legs up, settling them to either side of Greg's head, "Whatever you want to watch, G." Nudging the younger man's shoulder with his foot, while grabbing the remote to start the movie, he said, "Come here."

Twisting around Greg crawled up Nick's body, draping himself over Nick with his head on the older man's chest. It belatedly occurred to Nick that in this position, if he became hard again, there would be no hiding it from the younger man, then decided he really didn't care.

Shifting his position somewhat, Greg put his left hand under his cheek. His right hand rested on Nick's side, index finger drawing random patterns over the material of Nick's shirt. Nick's right hand strayed up to Greg's hair, running his fingers through the soft locks of brown and blond.

Their eyes met briefly, when Greg swivelled his head to smile at Nick. That smile was all it took. Nick felt blood rushing to fill his cock.

Eyes darkening with desire, Greg propped himself up with his hands and moved farther up Nick's body. Their lips touched in a gentle kiss. Nick's hand, still in Greg's hair, cupped the back of the younger man's head, pulling them more firmly together. Nick had never thought a kiss could be so amazing, but this one was even better than any kiss he'd ever been part of. His other hand found its way to the front of Greg's shirt, taking a handful of it in his fist. Nick thought for sure that if anyone had been looking on at the moment their tongues met, they should surely see sparks.

The feel of Greg's hardening cock against his thigh, as the younger man straddled his right leg, dragged a whimper from Nick's throat. Greg's hands found their way to the buttons on Nick's shirt, unbuttoning them at a maddeningly slow pace.

As Greg began trailing kisses down Nick's jaw to his neck, Nick threw his head back, exposing his throat to the feather light touch of lips. The lightest nip of teeth on his shoulder produced a gasped, "Oh, God!" to his lips, as Greg continued to explore farther down Nick's body.

Sitting back on his heels and Nick's thigh, Greg grinned down at Nick, his brown eyes glittering with want and need. Nick gasped again, as Greg rubbed his denim clad ass over his thigh.

Fisting both his hands in the front of Greg's shirt, Nick pulled him down for another hungry kiss. As Greg came down on top of him this time, he managed to fully straddle Nick's thighs.

When their kiss broke this time, Greg leaned towards Nick's ear, licking the shell of it before murmuring, "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you, Nicky!" He punctuated this statement with a roll of his hips that caused their cocks to brush through their pants. Another needy whimper tore itself from Nick's throat, as his hands moved to grip Greg's hips.

Greg pushed himself up on his hands, just as Nick made Greg move his lower body again. Caramel brown eyes met chocolate brown eyes in a look so intense, Nick wouldn't have been surprised if they'd both spontaneously combusted on the spot. Rearing up, Nick captured Greg's lips in another kiss, this one sloppy and all tongues and teeth.

This time, it was Nick's turn to murmur into Greg's ear, after kissing a trail up to the younger man's ear and teasing his earlobe with his tongue. "I have supplies in the bedroom." He couldn't help the whimper that escaped him at the loss of Greg's weight above him.

As Greg pulled him to his feet, Nick's unbuttoned shirt fell open and slid from his shoulders to hang at the crooks of his elbows. When Greg's hands began to explore his chest and abs, Nick allowed his own hands to fall to his sides, the shirt cascading to the floor.

Heat pooled in Nick's belly as Greg's palms slid across his sensitive nipples, then down to his stomach. One hand stayed there, as the other made its way back up to Nick's left nipple. Greg's mouth found Nick's right nipple, teeth grazing gently across it, tongue laving it into a taut nub.

The hand on Nick's stomach began to move again, sliding down and cupping Nick's cock through his pants. Back arching, Nick thrust into the touch, his breath leaving him in a rush.

Grabbing Greg's wrist and pulling it away from his crotch, Nick drew in a deep breath. The huskiness of his voice when he spoke startled him, "If you keep that up, I'm going to be done before we really get started." Still holding Greg's wrist, Nick turned and headed towards the hallway.

Finally reaching his room, Nick pulled Greg against him, felt the younger man melt into him. Greg's mouth was on his neck, licking, nipping, and kissing. Burying his hand in Greg's hair again, Nick gently pulled Greg's head back so he could kiss him again. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of kissing the younger man. Laying the palm of his other hand along Greg's jaw, Nick pulled back and rested his forehead against Greg's. They were both panting for air.

Tracing his finger along Greg's cheek and jaw, Nick softly asked, "Have you ever–?"

Even in the dim light of the room, Nick could see Greg's cheeks turn bright pink. He shook his head, as he answered, "I've given head... a few times, but I've never met anyone I liked enough to get _that _far with. You?"

"Not since I came to Vegas." Nick watched Greg closely for a reaction, as he spoke, but the younger man didn't seem to care that he wouldn't be Nick's first.

Taking a fistful of Greg's shirt, Nick pulled it over the younger man's head and let it fall from his hand to the floor. Closing the distance between them, so their bare chests were now touching, Nick murmured, "How far do you want to take this? I'll do whatever you want." He was praying that Greg liked him enough to allow what they were doing to progress to the point where he could bury his cock in Greg's ass.

Insinuating his hands in between them, Greg fumbled at the fly of Nick's pants. Nick had been expecting him to reach inside and stroke or grasp his shaft. It came as a complete shock when Greg's hands slipped into the back of his pants and down to cup his ass. One hand grasped a firm butt cheek, while the other slipped down his crack to his hole, brushing across it tentatively. "Oh, fuck!" Nick growled out, burying his face in the crook of Greg's neck. Why hadn't this scenario entered his mind? He'd never bottomed before, and the thought that Greg might want to top had never even crossed his mind. But now it was, and he found his arousal ramping even higher at the thought alone.

"Will you let me inside of you, Nicky? I want to feel your silky channel stroke and squeeze my cock." Greg's fingers continued to caress Nick's opening.

Biting his lower lip, willing himself back from the brink he was so close to falling over with just touches and words, Nick said, "I said I'd do whatever you want, and I will. Just promise me I'll get to top you, some day." As his lips brushed over Greg's skin, Greg tilted his head back, giving Nick better access to his neck. The moan that escaped Greg's lips was low and sweet and made Nick's heart flutter in his chest.

Continuing to mouth Greg's neck, Nick's hands went to the fly of those deep blue jeans. He pulled the button open, and slowly eased down the zipper. Kneeling down in front of Greg, Nick pulled the denim down Greg's long legs until it was pooled at the younger man's feet. He repeated the procedure with Greg's briefs, then helped the younger man step the rest of the way out of his jeans and underwear.

Looking up, Nick discovered Greg watching his every move. Locking their gazes, Nick reached up and ran a fingertip from the base to the tip of Greg's cock.

"Oh, God, Nicky!" Greg whimpered, staggering as his legs tried to buckle under him. Nick caught him, held him up, helped him to sit on the bed.

As Greg scooted farther up on the bed, resting his head on Nick's pillows, Nick straightened and quickly removed the last of his clothing. Before crawling up on the bed, he reached into his night stand and grabbed a condom and small bottle of lube.

Setting the condom within easy reach, Nick handed the lube to Greg, then flopped down on his back, causing the bed frame to shake.

He watched as Greg propped himself up on an elbow, turning to face him. Leaning into the younger man, Nick kissed the corner of his mouth, and quickly found himself being devoured in another hungry kiss.

Wrapping his arms around Greg's waist, Nick pulled the other man's lithe form over top of him. Parting his thighs, Nick felt Greg's hard cock rub against his as the younger man settled between his legs.

Nuzzling Nick's neck, Greg murmured, "Tell me what to do, Nicky. I don't want to hurt you."

"Use your fingers to stretch me, G. Won't take long, I want you so bad!"

As Greg settled back with his ass on his heels, Nick pulled his legs up, holding them with his hands behind his knees, opening himself to Greg. In this position, he felt wanton and perhaps a bit vulnerable, both positions he didn't usually find himself in. He discovered he liked it, though.

The first touch of a lubed finger to his opening had Nick cursing in ecstacy. He found he wasn't above begging for what he wanted, either. "Please! G!"

Greg eased his finger in, and Nick lost himself to the sensation of that single digit invading his body. It caused slight discomfort, but nothing he couldn't quickly move past.

As Greg slid the second finger in, he leaned forward to kiss Nick again, only to become distracted by Nick's cock, bobbing so close, begging to be touched, caressed, licked, kissed. He avoided the head for the moment, doing his best to drive Nick wild without driving him over the edge yet. Nick didn't even notice he was being stretched, as the attention Greg was showering on his cock was driving him to total distraction.

Head thrown back, pressing into his pillow, thrashing back and forth, Nick begged some more. "Please! Greg, oh– Please! Suck me!"

When Greg inserted the third finger, he licked the head of Nick's cock, taking his first taste of the older man's pre-cum. Finding it addictive, Greg probed Nick's slit with his tongue, lapping up every drop, before pulling the pulsing, engorged shaft into his mouth.

Taking Nick's cock so deeply into his mouth that his nose was buried in the older man's pubic hair, Greg swallowed. Nick found himself so close to the brink he felt sure he would fall over it if Greg began to move. Clamping his legs on either side of Greg's head, Nick looked down at him, almost came from the way the younger man looked with his cock root deep in his mouth.

"So close, G. Don't want to come yet, but I'm so close." He let his head fall back to his pillow again, eyes squeezing shut as he tried to gather up the shreds of his self control.

Feeling Greg's mouth release his cock, Nick couldn't help but whimper again. Pleas fell from his lips when Greg pulled his fingers from his hole. His head thrashing on his pillow at the sheer need of having Greg touch him, fill him, make him whole.

The sound of the condom wrapper being torn open stilled Nick's movements. Opening his eyes, he watched as Greg carefully put the latex over his own weeping erection, apparently as close to the edge as Nick was. The hiss that escaped Greg's mouth as he spread lube over himself only confirming that assumption.

Placing one hand by Nick's head, Greg used the other to position himself at Nick's entrance.

"Easy, Nicky! Easy! Going to make you feel so good!"

Greg's hand on the back of his thigh, as he slowly began pushing in, made Nick realize he was trembling. Never in his life had he been this turned on, this in need of release. He wanted to howl at the length of time it took for Greg to seat himself fully. What little discomfort there was was so totally offset by the pleasure, Nick wanted to wrap his legs around Greg's waist and pull the younger man all the way in. The only thing that stopped him was the look of insecurity in Greg's eyes. Greg was afraid he'd hurt Nick, and above everything else, he wanted to avoid that.

Reaching up, Nick cupped Greg's cheeks with both his hands, moving his legs so they were wrapped around Greg's waist, ready to encourage the younger man to move. "Feels so good, G!" He wasn't above more begging, either. "Please, G! Move!"

The first thrust was just a rocking of hips, still unsure, tentative, but as Greg met Nick's eyes and saw the results of his movements, he became bolder, his thrusts harder. When the head of Greg's cock hit Nick's prostate, the older man howled, his cock pulsing as ropes of pearly white semen shot out to cover his chest and abdomen. Reassured that Nick's howl was of pleasure, it only took a few more thrusts for Greg to follow Nick into the abyss.

Arms trembling from the exertion of holding himself up, Greg carefully moved off of Nick, collapsing to the bed beside him.

When they'd had a moment to catch their breath, Nick propped himself up on an elbow, leaned over Greg and gave him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. Pulling the condom from Greg's softening cock, Nick slipped from the bed and staggered to the bathroom to get a damp cloth.

After he'd wiped them both down, Nick climbed back in bed and pulled Greg to him. Greg's head settled into the hollow of Nick's throat as if it'd always been meant to rest there. Greg's breath ghosting across his chest felt natural.

Lips brushed across his skin, then, very quietly, "Nicky?"

"Hmm?" was Nick's sleepy response. His eyes snapped back open, though, when Greg raised his head to look at him.

"Please, tell me this wasn't just sex," it was said so softly Nick had to strain to hear it.

Framing Greg's face with his hands, Nick gazed into the younger man's eyes. "I'm afraid to put what I'm feeling into words just yet, G, but this was definitely more than just sex."

The smile that settled on Greg's face was like the sun coming out after a heavy rainstorm. Leaning forward, Nick claimed Greg's mouth in a tender kiss, the younger man's mouth opening easily to him.

Breathlessly pulling back a moment later, Nick tugged Greg's head back down to his chest. Sighing in contentment at how right this felt, Nick murmured, "Stay with me, G?"

The quiet, "Okay," was eclipsed by a huge yawn, making Nick smile affectionately.

"Sleep, baby," Nick soothed, running the fingers of his right hand through Greg's hair. He felt Greg smile against his chest.

The sleepy, "I love you," was so low, Nick wasn't sure he'd heard it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a glorious December night, just days before Christmas, a rare night off for both Nick and Greg, and they were spending part of it on Fremont Street, taking in the annual Christmas light show on the pedestrian street. It was something Greg had never bothered to do before, figuring it was something better done with a date, than alone, and he'd been right.

Nick had his right hand in Greg's right hip pocket, and Greg had his arm around Nick's waist, as they stood watching the show. Since they'd gotten together two weeks ago, Nick had made it abundantly clear that they would not hide their relationship. They didn't boast about it, either. Their closest friends at work knew, and they went out and did what they wanted, such as their night out tonight.

Greg felt Nick's back tense under his arm, as a voice spoke behind them.

"Never would've thought I'd see you out here, little brother." The only similarities between this voice and Nick's was the Texan drawl.

Greg wasn't sure what to expect, but he hadn't thought it would be Nick pulling him closer, as he turned them both to face the speaker.

"Junior," was Nick's wary acknowledgment of the man Greg found them facing.

Being the genius that he was, Greg was able to figure out that this was Nick's older brother, Bill Stokes, Junior. In his mid forties, Bill Junior was Nick's height with the same dark hair and eyes. His face was roughly the same shape, but his skin tone was a bit darker than Nick's, and he didn't share the same forehead creases as Nick. Greg decided those creases had been accumulated by Nick over the long years as a CSI.

"You going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" Knowing how Nick's parents had treated him after he came out to them, Greg was surprised when Bill Junior didn't stumble over the word boyfriend.

"Greg, this is my older brother, Bill Junior. Junior, this is Greg."

Greg felt Nick move his hand from his pocket to his side and pull him closer.

Bill Junior stuck his hand out to Greg, "Hi, Greg. It's nice to meet you. Everybody calls me Junior."

Clasping Junior's hand, Greg smiled, "Nice to meet you, too."

"What're you doing in Vegas, Junior?" Nick's tone was nearly as cold as the air around them. Greg turned towards Nick, noting the tightness around the older man's eyes. He knew Nick still harbored a lot of pain for the way his parents had treated him.

With a sigh, Junior said, "I don't share the same feelings as Mom and Dad, Nicky. You're still my kid brother, no matter who you're with."

Nick's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't speak.

"Dad nearly tried to have me thrown off the ranch, after I called him a bastard for what he did to you last year. When I threatened to keep the kids away, Mom about had Dad thrown off the ranch. She told him he'd better not do anything to cause any of us kids to keep her grandkids away." Junior gave a low chuckle. "I just finished up a business conference. Mom's keeping the kids so Maria can fly out here tomorrow. Can we take you out to dinner?"

Greg felt Nick tense again and badly wanted to kiss him, but while Junior seemed okay with the closeness he and Nick were currently displaying, Greg wasn't sure how the oldest Stokes sibling would react if Greg planted one on Nick right in front of him.

Junior seemed to sense Nick's unease, and amended his question. "The invitations for both of y'all, Nicky."

A smile stole across Nick's face. "We'd like that a lot!"

The two brothers worked out the details for dinner the next evening, and Junior went on his way.

Nick pulled Greg around to face him, and Greg slipped his arms up around Nick's neck, burying his face in the hollow of Nick's throat. The smell of Nick's skin was heady, and Greg had to fight his body's natural reaction to it.

Feeling the breath against his hair, as Nick sighed, Greg pulled back enough to look at the older man. The look of love in Nick's eyes shone out to Greg. He had contented himself with the knowledge that it was there, even if Nick couldn't yet voice the words, so when Nick spoke, Greg nearly had to do a victory dance.

"I love you, G!"

"I love you, too, Nicky!" At that moment, Greg was ever so grateful that Catherine had talked him into bidding on that charity auction.

A/N: Well, here's to the end of another story, as well as another year. Hope everyone has a good New Year's Eve. Please, don't drink and drive, we don't want poor Nick and Greg to have to go out and process the scene!

Oh, and I have come up with an angle for Time and Again, so keep a look out for a new chapter!


End file.
